


Ewan and Liam, 29th June 1904

by kyuuketsukirui, Telesilla



Series: Sable Knot (Ewan) [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla





	Ewan and Liam, 29th June 1904

Liam dismisses Saunders after the butler pours the port and lights Liam's cigar. "So," he says, looking at Ewan. "Do you have plans for your summer hols?"

"No, not really. I-" Ewan takes a drag on his cigar, trying to look as if he does this every day, and immediately starts coughing.

Getting up to look out the window, Liam not only gives Ewan enough time to get over his coughing fit, but manages to hide his smile. _God, the boy is so young for his age,_ he thinks, trying to remember to patient with the boy.

Wiping his eyes, Ewan takes another drag, managing not to cough this time. Pleased with himself, he continues, "As I was saying, I haven't any plans to speak of. I thought I'd spend a bit of time in town and then return to the Abbey."

"I understand that you've been missing more than a few lectures," Liam says after a long moment spent gazing out into the street.

"Well, I might not be returning next term," Ewan says airily.

Taking a long drag on his cigar, Liam turns back to look at his son hopefully. "Oh?" he says after a moment. "Shall I write up a letter of introduction to my regiment's commander?"

"Oh, no, you needn't bother," Ewan says hurriedly. "I may yet decide to continue at Oxford. Only, it's really rather dull - the professors, I mean - and I'm not sure it's worth my time."

Although he's not particularly surprised, Liam is nonetheless disappointed. "Ewan," he says, a little sternly, "just what is worth your time?"

Sitting back in his chair, Ewan picks up his glass, takes a sip of the port. All manner of worthwhile activities run through his head: reading, riding, hunting, sport on occasion, sex. Somehow he doubts his father would be very impressed by his list. "I don't know..."

Sighing, Liam very carefully taps the ash off his cigar as he sits back down. "Ewan, did anything happen this term? Something unpleasant?"

"Of course not!" Ewan takes another drink and frowns at his father. "What makes you think so?"

"You've been a fairly good scholar up until now," Liam says. "But something happened this term. Was it gambling? Do you need more money?"

Well, there has been a bit of that, so Ewan's not exactly lying when he says yes. "I am a bit short now..."

"And that's all?" Liam looks at Ewan keenly. "There wasn't a girl or anything like that?"

"A girl?" Ewan blinks, confused.

Sighing with relief, Liam chuckles a little. "I was worried you'd gone and gotten some girl in trouble like your brother did."

"Oh!" Trying to hide his blush, Ewan gulps his port. The sudden movement jars the cigar, forgotten in his hand, and a chunk of ash falls on his thigh. He brushes it off and stubs the cigar out. He'll have a cigarette later; he feels like he needs one. "No, no, nothing like that."

"No...other scandal?" Liam asks cautiously, although he knows that if there is it's so minor no one felt he needed to know.

"Father," Ewan says, sitting up straighter, "I appreciate your concern, but I assure you, it's entirely unnecessary."

Looking over at the fire rather than face his son for this part of the conversation, Liam chooses his words carefully. "Ewan, what you do in private is your own affair. All I ask is that you not shame the family name."

"I haven't done anything to be ashamed of."

"I'm glad to hear it," Liam says. He has more port, drinking a little too quickly for such a fine vintage. "Ewan if there's ever anything you want to tell me, I'll treat it in the strictest confidence. I know it's not easy seeing me as anything other than your father, nor is it easy for me to see you as a man instead of the boy I watched learning to ride." He turns the glass in his hand, watching the wine swirl. "But I'd like you to feel you can come to me if there's a problem."

Ewan smiles. "Of course," he says, and for the moment, warmed by the port, he really does mean it. The truth is he's a bit annoyed with himself for having ignored his studies for...more exciting things. Now that it's all over, he can see how foolish that was. "I'll do better next term."

"Thank you," Liam says, thinking that it would be more easy to deal with Ewan if the boy didn't look so much like his mother. While Liam hadn't loved Caroline with a grand passion, she'd been a patient, devoted woman who had traveled around the world with him when many an officer's wife chose to remain comfortably in England. He's still a little surprised at how much he misses her and he knows he's not as stern with Ewan as he should be for that very reason.

"I noticed when we were out the other day," Liam continues after a moment, "that you were looking rather intently at that motorcar we saw in The Strand."

"Oh yes!" Ewan grins, leaning forward and clutches his glass in both hands. "Wasn't it wonderful? It's a Rolls-Royce, you know. Not quite as fast as some of the new models from America, but very modern all the same."

Even though he knows he shouldn't indulge the boy, Liam can't help the smile that crosses his face. "If I get good reports about your conduct next term," he says, "I'll see abut getting one for you."

"Truly?" Nearly bouncing, Ewan says, "I shall try my best, then."

"I'm glad to hear it," Liam says. "I'll speak to Martin, he'll have the bank draw you a somewhat larger draft. Although," he adds, "I'd prefer it if you just picked winning horses from now on."

"I'll try," Ewan says seriously. After a few moments of fidgeting and staring into his empty glass, he looks up and adds, "May I be excused, then?"

"Go along then," Liam says, smiling. "Good night, Ewan."

"Good night, Father." Letting himself out of the study, Ewan heads up to his room, thinking perhaps his father isn't so bad after all.


End file.
